


Don't Leave Me (Alone)

by Winter_Skye



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Stolen Century era, Temporary Character Death, Temporary Character Death - The Stolen Century (The Adventure Zone)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/pseuds/Winter_Skye
Summary: “I’m sorry,” it was so quiet, Taako wasn’t even entirely sure that he had heard it.“You didn’t kill her,” Taako replied, attempting to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Not entirely sure if he succeeded or not.“I know…” Magnus paused and ran a hand through his hair, “I know I will never understand what it’s like.” Taako scoffed at that, staring back into his cup. The cold tea rippled as his hands shook slightly. “I’m here for you, Taako.”
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Don't Leave Me (Alone)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hi, I may have just read a shit ton of Taagnus fics because I really like it as a ship??? Anyway this will probably be one of, if not my only Taagnus fic. 
> 
> This is totally inspired by half of the Taagnus fics I've read on here because they're chef's kiss. But also shout out to my friend for the inspiration for the angst portion of this, that would be Deadlydollies13 on here!! She writes for Sherlock currently if you're into that!! Anyway love her writing and her as a person!!
> 
> This is a one-shot, it isn't beta'd and it's my first attempt at writing Taagnus. So Enjoy!

It was the start of the cycle 45, they had once again lost Merle early due to his parlay with John. After enough time spent circling the planet to get acquainted with their surroundings, and watch for the Light, they came to the conclusion that this world was mostly made of oceans and forests. With very few flat, open expanses of land. 

Once the Starblaster was brought down to the ground and the crew took their first steps outside, they could tell something was  _ wrong.  _ It was as if the forest itself gave off the silent warning of  _ "Leave, we don't want you here. There will be consequences." _

The crew was hesitant to leave the safety of the ship to even take a look at the world outside the doors, but at the same time they knew they would have to eventually, to find the Light. Lup was the first to volunteer to scout the area, Taako agreeing to go with her. 

It was late at night when the door to the Starblaster finally reopened, the rest of the crew sitting waiting in worry. Through the door came Taako, and Taako only. Covered head to toe in dirt, sticks stuck in his hair and tear tracks down in his face. 

Barry was the first one over to him, immediately asking about Lup. Taako just solemnly shook his head and pushed past him, heading to the showers. 

It was hours before Taako finally came out of the showers, skin and eyes red. Everyone had retired to their rooms, knowing that Taako wouldn’t want to talk about it for awhile and no one had figured out how to comfort him yet. It wasn’t the first time they’d lost Lup, and it wouldn’t be the last. But, each time still took a toll on Taako, she was his other half. Logically, he knew she’d be back at the beginning of the next cycle, but that meant he still had to go through the rest of this year without her. 

He wiped a tear from his face with the back of his hand while he stood in the kitchen, water heating on the stove. Before coming out there, he had grabbed a blanket from his room and wrapped it around his shoulders in an attempt at comfort. 

Once the water was hot enough, he poured himself a cup with some tea leaves. He passed over the sugar and just held the warm cup in his hands as he curled up in one of the corners of the couch, staring at the door to the ship. Almost hoping that it would open any moment and Lup would walk through, battered but there. He shivered again at the thought of what was out there. He couldn’t even get a good look at  _ what  _ it was because as soon as it came out they were shooting off spells and running back to the ship. 

What eventually brought him back out of his thoughts was the weight of someone sitting down on the other side of the couch. Taako grasped the now cold cup in his hands tighter, mentally cursing because he was hoping no one would have come out. When he looked over, he was met with the sight of Magnus sitting there, looking at the door just as he was doing. 

“I’m sorry,” it was so quiet, Taako wasn’t even entirely sure that he had heard it. 

“You didn’t kill her,” Taako replied, attempting to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Not entirely sure if he succeeded or not. 

“I know…” Magnus paused and ran a hand through his hair, “I know I will never understand what it’s like.” Taako scoffed at that, staring back into his cup. The cold tea rippled as his hands shook slightly. “I’m here for you, Taako.”

And so they say there together for a while, neither of them breaking the silence. Taako was the first to move and he sat the cup down on the nearest table. Quietly, he shifted over on the couch to sit closer to Magnus and lean his head against his shoulder. On impulse, Magnus wrapped his arm around Taako’s shoulder. Once he realized what he did he was about to bring his arm back to himself, but thought better of it when Taako curled up closer to him, wrapping the blanket closer around himself. 

“I know she’ll be back, Mags…” 

“It’s just the time she’s not here that hurts?” Magnus waged a guess and felt Taako nod against him. “We miss her too, but I know it’s not the same.”

“Damn right it’s not the same,” He brought a hand up to his face and maybe too aggressively rubbed the tears away. “Mention this to anyone and I will fight you.”

“Secret’s safe with me,” Magnus smiled gently and rubbed his hand, in a way he hoped was comforting, in circles on Taako’s arm. 

“Better be,” Taako grumbled, tucking himself further into Magnus’ side. He could feel Magnus chuckle next to him. If he fell asleep like that, tears still silently falling down his face, Magnus wouldn’t mention it to him. Instead he got up as the sun was coming up and put away Taako’s cup while also going to make some coffee. 

When Taako woke up, he grabbed a cup with a slight grumble before retiring to his room. 

The day passed with no one else seeing Taako, only hearing his door open as he grabbed the food that was left outside his door. 

There was a knock at Magnus’ door while he was switching into sleep clothes, “Give me a second,” he called as he finished pulling off his shirt from that day. When he opened the door, he was greeted with Taako, still wrapped in a blanket, looking tired as anything. “Oh Taako! Do you need something?”

“I can’t sleep when Lup’s not here. It just doesn’t feel right,” He muttered, pulling the blanket tight around him, “I mean I don’t need to sleep-”

“You look exhausted-”

“No shit sherlock,” Taako snapped unintentionally. “Do not make me ask outloud,” He grumbled. 

“Oh, OH,” it all clicked together in Magnus’ mind, so he stepped aside and opened the door wider, an invitation for Taako to come in. Which he readily accepted and sat on the edge of Magnus’ bed before falling on his side. 

“Let me just,” Magnus mumbled as he grabbed a pillow and a blanket, putting them on the ground. Taako grumbled when he saw what Magnus was doing and made to make room in the bed. He quietly patted the bed next to him and peered out from his blanket cocoon. 

"Don't sleep on the floor," Taako said, his voice low. He was already drifting off to sleep, comforted just by being in Magnus' presence. He wouldn't admit it out loud but Magnus was a comforting person and it was nice when he was able to revel in it. 

Magnus made quick work of pulling his pillow and blanket off from the floor and replaced them on the bed. He slipped in next to Taako, pulling a blanket up over the both of them. 

Once again Taako moved closer towards Magnus, he was prepared that if Magnus asked he'd just say that he was cold. Despite being under three blankets. Magnus wrapped an arm around Taako, pulling him closer. 

"Is that okay?" 

"Perfectly okay my man," Taako smiled weakly, keeping his hands tightly gripped onto the blanket wrapped around him, to keep himself from putting them on Magnus' bare chest. 

"Elves don't need to sleep though, right?" 

"Technically no," Taako grumbled at the question, "but cha boy really wants to sleep right now. So shhhhh," he tucked his head against Magnus' chest. 

They laid there in the quiet darkness, Taako’s breathing had slowed and started to even out as he fell asleep against Magnus who did his best to stay awake a bit longer to keep an eye over him. Everything seemed okay after a while and Magnus too let himself drift into sleep. 

Once the morning light came, Taako maneuvered his way out of the bed in the most careful way possible. He pulled the blanket back over Magnus and smiled as he stood next to the bed, somehow he didn’t feel nearly as tired. He knew the general tiredness wouldn’t go away until Lup came back in the next cycle, because missing her was draining. But physically he felt much better. Heading to the kitchen to cook breakfast, Taako realized he had left his blanket with Magnus. He just shrugged and kept going, he could get it later. 

That morning everyone was surprised to say the least that only the day after having holed himself up in his room Taako was out and cooking breakfast. Not that they weren’t happy, no they were glad he was doing better, it was just odd. Glances were shared while they waited for breakfast, but most were just returned with a shrug. 

It wasn’t an every night occurrence that Taako found his way into Magnus’ room for comfort. But it did happen more nights than it didn’t. Neither spoke of it. 

The Light had landed either in or nearby one of the forests, collectively they all hoped that it was just outside of the trees. No one wanted to go in there, especially after losing Lup. 

Barry, Lucretia, Taako and Magnus were the ones to go out and look for the Light, leaving Davenport on the ship in case things went south. Outside they decided to split into two groups: Barry and Lucretia, and Taako and Magnus. 

Magnus and Taako walked around the edge of the treeline, Taako with his wand drawn and Magnus’ hand on his ax, ready to attack if need be. 

“You think it’s somewhere around here?” Magnus asked, surveying the trees. Something dark occasionally darting around in the shadows. 

“Better be out here, cause cha boy is not going inside the spooky forest.”

Magnus hummed in agreement, he looked around before something caught his eye up ahead, right outside of the treeline. But much closer than they had been. “There it is!” He called and rushed forward. 

Taako went to yell something to stop him from rushing in yet again, but cut himself off trying to yell a warning as a large black form launched itself from inside the trees as Magnus got closer, “Magnus MOVE!”

“Huh?” Magnus turned around, the light in his hand. He noticed the form a second too late and reached for his ax but was knocked to the ground, the light rolling out of his hand as he struggled against the form. Taako ran over, shooting spells at the form, most of which seemed to do nothing much at all. 

By the time he got to him, Magnus was struggling but with much less force behind his movements. Taako shot another spell at the form, this one it seemed did the trick as it turned to him and almost  _ growled _ before darting back into the forest. 

“Hey, hey Mags,” Taako knelt down next to him, putting his wand away in favor of seeing the wounds he had. There were several long, deep scratches down his chest that were bleeding. Albeit not bleeding as much as the wound in his stomach. Taako grimaced and tried putting his hands with pressure on the wound. “Dammit, why did Merle have to die so early.”

“You still want to trust Merle with healing?” Magnus weakly chuckled at his joke, the laugh turning into a cough. 

“Don’t you dare leave me too,” Taako pleaded as he continued to try and put pressure, grimacing when Magnus laughed. “BARRY, LUCRETIA.” He yelled, hoping the two of them would be able to hear him and come running. It was a long shot, he didn’t know how far away they were but he still had to try. 

“Taako,” Magnus reached a hand up to the side of Taako’s face and brushed back a hair that had come loose from his braid, “I never told you how pretty you are.”

“You’re fucking dying and that’s what you want to say?!” Taako snapped, and if he leaned into the touch that was nobody’s business. Afterall it would be a while before Magnus would be back. Tears started pooling in his eyes, a couple falling down his cheeks. 

“Meant to say it before,” Magnus smiled weakly. 

Taako finally gave up trying to apply pressure, knowing it was a futile attempt. Instead he placed his hand over Magnus’ that was on his cheek. “Please don’t leave,” he whispered, closing his eyes. 

“I’ll be back, promise.”

“You better or I’m fighting your ghost,” Taako attempted to smile, while looking down at his friend. 

After a moment, Magnus’ hand fell from Taako’s cheek and landed on the ground, the light also leaving his life. Taako allowed himself a moment to grieve before he got up and grabbed the Light. He shot another spell into the forest, yelling, “ THAT’S FOR MAGNUS _AND LUP,_ YOU FUCKERS.”

He brought the Light back to the ship, seeing Davenport first. He tossed him the Light and headed into the ship, but first calling, “The fucking forest killed Magnus too.”

He could hear Davenport trying to call after him but he was already gone. Opening the door to Magnus’ room he walked in and immediately fell on the bed, tears leaving marks where he laid. He pulled a blanket up around him and fell asleep surrounded by the comfort of Magnus’ things. 

How he managed to lose the two most comforting people in his life in this amount of time was beyond him. He knew they both would be back but that didn’t make it hurt any less. 

  
  


After arriving in the next plane, Taako watched as everyone was restitched back together. He ran to Lup and gave her a hug, “ _ Please _ do not die on me that early on again.”

Lup chuckled, “I’ll try bro, missed you too.”

Taako grumbled something about how she better as he took a step back from her. Almost as soon as there was distance between the two of them he could feel himself getting picked up off the ground, the way only Magnus could. 

“Put me down!” Taako struggled but there wasn’t a lot of force behind it, a smile creeping onto his face. Once he was back on the ground and could properly see Magnus he punched his arm, which just got a laugh from Magnus. “Do not make me watch you die again.” He turned to look at everyone else, “That goes for all of you. Taako is done watching people die. If you’re going to die, don’t do it around me.”

The crew chuckled slightly at that. Taako crossed his arms and leaned against Magnus, “And Merle? Maybe stop dying 5 minutes into a cycle. Just a suggestion but uh, you’re the only one that can  _ heal _ .”

“If you want to call it that,” Magnus joked, getting a better laugh from the crew. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Perhaps I wrote this instead of working on my Taakitz Hallmark au (It's on my page if you want to check that out). But I hope you guys liked! Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to come yell with me on twitter about taz, dnd, ships and whatever! @Winter__Skye! (Two underscores)


End file.
